leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AP Sejuani/Mira, the Corpse Collector
This is a work in progress. All values are very much subject to change. Mira is meant to be a mid-range hybrid bruiser, who, like Trundle, focuses on stealing rather than earning. Mira'is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities }} | }} Mira throws out a whip, dealing magic damage, applying Maim, and latching on to the first enemy hit for 3 seconds. If Shred doesn't impact an enemy, it latches on to the ground at the edge of the skillshot for 3 seconds. Mira gains access to Sunder as long as Shred is latched to an enemy or location. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range=950 }} Mira pulls herself to the latched enemy or location within 1250 range, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies on arrival. Enemies with full Maim stacks are additionally slowed for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range= 1250 }} | }} Mira swings both whips in an arc, dealing magic damage and applying Maim to all enemies in the arc. Enemies in the area of effect are knocked away from Mira. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=70 |costtype=Mana |range=600 }} | }} Mira absorbs the power of wounded enemies, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies with Maim and consuming all stacks of the debuff. The damage of the ability increases by 25% for each stack of Maim on the affected enemy. Targets with full Maim stacks are additionally stunned for 0.5 seconds. |description2= Mira gains 2% of affected enemoes' AP and AD for each stack of Maim, up to 8% stat gain. Affected enemies retain the stats as normal, however. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range= }} | }} Mira steals the target's body, dealing magic damage and replacing her basic abilities (Q,W, and E) with those of the target for up to 10 seconds. During that time, Mira may use the basic abilities of the Reaved enemy at no resource cost and with their normal cooldowns, but loses access to her own. |description2='Mira' may cast Shed while Reave is active to cancel the effect and return to her normal form. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Mira sheds the form stolen through Reave, canceling Reave's effect and returning to her normal form. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range= }} | }} Lore |disp_name = Mira |gender = Female |race = Undead, formerly Human |birthplace = Shadow Isles |residence = |occupation = |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = |rivals = Vortelle, Thresh |related = }} Mira looked into her victim's eyes. They were beautiful eyes, gray with hints of blue around the edges. Mira hadn't seen eyes this beautiful in centuries. She wanted them. "Your eyes. Can I have them?" She asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible. Mira always made a point to ask first. It's important to be polite. She'd seen hundreds of different answers from thousands of different victims, but there was only one result. Their answer meant nothing to Mira. Mira looked into the mirror. Mira's new eyes were beautiful, gray with hints of blue around the edges. Quotes ;Selection: *Another addition to my collection. ;Movement *I smell new flesh. *Your flesh shall be my release. *I do what I must. *I need more. *This will be fun. *Let's see what lies beneath. ;Attacking minions or small monsters: *They snap so easily... *Bone and mind shatter alike. *I have no use for mangled flesh. *So fragile... I don't think I'll use this one. *More flesh for the pile. *Keep what proves useful. Dispose of the rest. *No one can save them. ;Attacking a champion or epic monster: *Don't fight back, you'll ruin the material! *Why do you make me damage you? *A shame such good stock must go to waste. *Let's see what lies beneath. ;Upon using Reave *All mine. *You have been chosen. ;Upon using Extract *I end you. *Cull the herd. ;Taunt (General) *The others didn't escape. What makes you think you have a chance? *I am the best of many worlds. You are the worst of one. ;Taunting an enemy Vortelle *If it's any consolation, I found your family's components useful. *You have your mother's eyes. So do I. ;Taunting an enemy Garen, Udyr, Darius, or Olaf *I'm in need of a new pair of arms. Yours will do nicely. ;Taunting an enemy Urgot *You sure you want my legs? They're secondhand... ;Taunting an enemy LeBlanc *A shame I can't use your mind, LeBlanc. It would make a wonderful centerpiece. ;Taunting an enemy Yordle champion *Blech. Fur. Not my kind of thing. Taunting an enemy Thresh or Kalista *Souls are worthless. Bodies are priceless. ;Taunting an enemy Draven or Braum *Hm. I'd never considered a moustache. ;Taunting an enemy Azir *The sands will not claim you, Azir. I will. ;Killing an enemy champion in under 2 seconds: *Why delete when you can recycle? Notes Mira's champion icon is taken from fanart by DeviantArt user Sonellion for the music video ME!ME!ME!, after which Mira is based. http://sonellion.deviantart.com/art/ME-ME-ME-Warm-up-497452646 Category:Custom champions